Effect Field Projection
The power to emit a field (often spherical) wherever the user wishes that applies a specific effect to all inside the field. Capabilities The user has the ability to emit a field wherever they wish that applies a specific effect to all inside the field. They could have a multitude of uses outside of those listed here. Applications *Bubble Encapsulation *﻿User can make a field around themselves or make one at a set location. *User may be able to move the fields telekinetically. *User can condense a field into the size of a baseball, so it can be kept and thrown like a grenade extending the field on contact. *User can control the size/shape of the fields. Variations *'Aging Presence Field:' Causes subjects inside the field to age rapidly, up point of of dying from old age. *'Aggression Field:' Targets inside the field feels antagonistic towards one another and are compelled to fight each other. *'Attraction & Repulsion Field:' Anything that enters this field is pulled and/or pushed to its center. The user can vary the force that the field pulls with from a gentle tug to a violent force or causing subjects entering the field to be pushed away like magnetic repulsion. **'Attraction Field:' Anything that enters the field is instantly pulled in to the area. *'Aversion Field:' Project an "aversion field" around oneself *'Absolute Darkness Field:' (Blackbody Field): This field is completely black and absorbs all light and radiation. All inside this field are rendered totally blind, and temperatures inside the field are well below zero, possibly hitting zero kelvin. (Absolute zero.) *'Absorption Field Projection:' Project a field that absorbs anything inside it. *'Augmentation Field Projection:' Emit a field that augments/empowers anyone inside it. *'Curse Field Projection:' Emit a field that curses anyone inside it. *'Cutting Field Projection:' Emit a field that cuts/slashes everything inside of it. *'Damaging Field:' Emit a field that causes damage. *'Death Field:' Emit a field around them that kills every living thing. *'Deflection Barrier Field:' Works like a stereotypical force-field. It blocks subjects from getting into the field, protecting it's occupants. *'Draining Field Projection': Emit a field that drains/siphons the energy of anything inside of it. *'Degradation Field:' All subjects inside this field are slowly eroded until they are reduced to dust. Effect reverses if the subject exits the field before death. *'Dilation Field:' This field can increase specific traits of everything inside it. It can increase a person's intelligence, strength, awareness, etc. *'Disassembly Field:' Anything inside this field is instantly taken apart piece by piece, with the individual parts floating within the field for easy handling or inspection. Can be used on living creatures, although disassembling doesn't kill them. (Hearts still beat, lungs still contract, etc.) *'Disintegration Field:' Causes total loss of stability with what is in this field and may not have any effect on liquids. *'Distortion Field:' Any projectiles that hit this field are curved around it, then continue on their original path and trajectory. Non-projectiles are simply not allowed to enter it. *'Elemental Field:' Emit a field that generates and/or manipulates elemental properties. *'Empowerment Field:' Emit a field that can give power to certain individuals, if not everyone, in range. *'Energy Assimilation Field:' Emit a field that can transmute matter within the field to energy and then absorb it. *'Entrapment Field Projection:' Works like a two-way force-field. Subjects cannot enter or exit the field trapping subjects inside it. Air is still allowed to permeate it. *'Environmental Field Projection:' This field makes uninhabitable environments safe for life. *'Haunted Field:' Emit a field that causes ghosts and evil spirits to gather in the area. *'Healing Field:' Emit a field that heals all subjects inside it or their minor wounds. *'Hive Mind Field:' All subjects in this field share a Hive Mind with the user. Can be used to gain limited control over subjects in one's vicinity. *'Illusory Field:' Emit a field that bends light inside it, so the user can change the appearance of subjects inside the field without actually changing them. Can also be used to become invisible. *'Impact Shifting Field:' Anything inside this field will have reduced/increased impact force without changing its speed. A train going full speed could hit the user with the force of a paper ball, or a paper ball could hit a subject with the force of a train at full speed. *'Life Creation Field:' Emit a field that creates/generates living things or matter. *'Life Field Projection:' Emit a field that augments and enhances life and growth. *'Life Support Field:' Emit a field that sustains creatures inside. They don't need to eat, drink, sleep, and the field generates a breathable atmosphere within. *'Luck Field Creation:' Emit a field that affects the luck. *'Magic Negation Field:' Emit a field that can cancel the magic of others. *'Molecular Deceleration Field:' Emit a field that causes subjects inside the field to be slowed down significantly. Does not slow down time, only resists physical movement. *'Negative Zone Creation:' Emit a field that causes things to differ from their normal state. *'Nightfall Field:' Emit a field that blocks enough light and heat to make it appear as if it were night inside the field. Can block intense light or heat rendering all inside the field safe from extremely high temperatures. *'Personal Gravity Field:' Emit a field that allows the user to generate gravity around themselves without actually affecting their body. The user can cause objects to orbit around him in this field, or shift his/ her center of gravity to walk on walls or ceilings. *'Power Negation Field:' Emit a field that can cancel the powers of others. *'Power Replication Field:' Emit a field that can copy the powers of others that are within the boundaries of the field. *'Probability Zone Creation:' Emit a field that affects the likelihood of something happening. *'Projective Omnilingualism Field:' Emit a field that translates every language spoken inside the it, causing everyone to understand what others are speaking. *'Resurrection Field:' Emit a field that causes dead subjects to come back alive *'Safety Field Projection:' Emit a field that prevents it's occupants from all lasting/permanent damage or harm. *'Selective Invulnerability Field:' Emit a field that gives immunity to one specific thing. *'Sensory Field Generation:' Emit a field that can be used to detect all that occupies it. *'Shelter Field:' Emit a field that keeps out anyone the user considered an "unwanted guest." It also keeps a constant, comfortable temperature inside it. It may be unable to be seen through, but the inside might resemble a common home. It may also produce food and water for the field's occupants. *'Sickness Aura:' Emit a field that produces nausea and sickness to whomever is present around the user. *'Sound Amplification Field:' Emit a field that amplifies any/all sound. *'Surgical Field:' Emit a field that sedates, scans, and heals extreme injury. *'Temperature Field:' Emit a field that can maintain a temperature predetermined by the user. Could have temperatures varying from 5,000 degrees to absolute zero. *'Time Acceleration Field:' Emit a field that causes those inside to accelerate and move at greatly enhanced speeds. *'Time Dilation Field:' Emit a field that slows down time within . *'Transformation Field Projection:' Emit a field that transforms everything within. *'Vacuum Field:' Emit a field that creates within it a perfect airless space. Can be used to suffocate foes. *'Warping Presence Field:' Emit a field that warps reality. *'Weather Manipulation Field:' Emit a field that controls the weather. **'Storm Manipulation Field:' Emit a field that controls storms. ***'Sandstorm Creation Field:' Emit a field that generates a sandstorm. Associations * Divine Territory * Fortification Creation * Personal Domain * Spatial Tuning. * Turret-Based Powers * Unholy Territory Limitations *Fields size is limited by users skill/power. *﻿Users may be only able to make a field around themselves until users reach a higher level and create effect fields around other areas. *Effects are limited within the field's area at a low level but with training can expand effects. *Fields may be immobile once set. *User's concentration may be necessary to maintain the field. Known Users Known Objects *Freedom Ring (Marvel) Gallery Yoshimori Sumimura.jpg|Yoshimori Sumimura (Kekkaishi). UNL_Reisenspell1screenshot.png|Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou Project) can cause an Effect Field to envelop the battlefield to make herself invisible. File:Law_Using_Room.png|Trafalgar Law (One Piece) using Room to create a circular area that he can control the orientation of everything within. File:Nagi_Nagi_no_Mi.png|Donqixote Rosinante (One Piece) using Silent to create a soundproof field. NegativeZone.jpg|Luigi's "Negative Zone" Naruto shippuden ultimate ninja Tsukuyomi mode.jpg|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using Tsukuyomi Mode. File:Trick_Room.png|Dusknoir (Pokemon) using Trick Room to flip the speed of anyone inside. File:Enma_Kōrogi.gif|Kaname Tōsen (Bleach) using Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi to create a voided area that nullifies all senses within. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Projection Powers Category:Generation Category:Mental Power Category:Effect Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Area Effect Category:Common Powers